


Constellations

by mikkimouse



Series: Sheith Summer Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Keith nodded. He should have been looking at the stars, should have been following the path of Shiro's finger, but it was too hard when Shiro was right there, his eyes shining with excitement and the moon casting silver-white light across his face.





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> OH LOOK a fic that actually managed to stay the proper length. XD
> 
> Written for day two of Sheith Positivity Week's [Summer Week](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/161507132170/sheithpositivityweek-welcome-to-sheith), for the prompt Sun/Stars. Unbeta'd.

"And that's the Big Dipper," Shiro said, his finger tracing a line across the sky. "And if you follow that line, there's the Little Dipper and the North Star." 

Keith nodded. He should have been looking at the stars, should have been following the path of Shiro's finger, but it was too hard when Shiro was right there, his eyes shining with excitement and the moon casting silver-white light across his face.

"And Cassiopeia is..." Shiro trailed off and arched one eyebrow at him, mouth pulling up in a slight smile. "Are you even paying attention?"

Keith swallowed hard and turned his eyes back to the sky, and prayed it was dark enough Shiro couldn't see the way his cheeks were burning. It took him only a second to pick out the constellation. "Cassiopeia is there," he said, and pointed obediently. 

"Cygnus?" Shiro asked. 

Keith craned his neck, and then remembered. "There. Just south of Cassiopeia." 

"You've gotten a lot better at this," Shiro said approvingly. "Soon you're not going to need me to tutor you anymore." 

The praise had Keith ducking his head, but the idea of no longer having these long nights with Shiro, sitting side by side and watching the stars, twisted his heart. "I'll always need you," he murmured, quick and quiet. 

Maybe he hadn't spoken as quietly as he'd meant to, though, because Shiro turned to him with a gentle smile on his face. "Not for Harrison's astronomy class, you won't." 

That wasn't what he'd meant. Keith shoved his hands under his legs and dug his fingers into the warm dirt, still clinging to the sun's heat even though sunset had been nearly two hours before. "You're the only one who can keep up with me in combat training." 

Shiro snorted. "No one can keep up with you in combat training. But I'm glad you think I'm a good opponent." 

Keith nodded and kept his eyes on the stars. "Which way is Pluto from here?" 

Shiro studied the sky, and then shifted closer to Keith, their shoulders almost brushing. He pointed off to the right, where Keith could see the blue-black silhouettes of mountains in the distance. 

"It's right over there," Shiro said softly, so close Keith swore he could feel the breath from each word. "If we had a telescope, you could see it." 

"I believe you," Keith said, his throat suddenly dry. "I'll miss you," he finished in a rush, because the words felt like too much, but he still needed Shiro to hear them. 

Shiro pulled his gaze from the stars above to look at Keith. He was so close, all Keith would have to do was move forward a few inches, and...

He didn't move. 

"I'll miss you, too," Shiro said, and his gaze and voice were just as warm as the air around them. "But I'll be back before you know it. And I'll bring back a piece of Kerberos just for you." 

The quiet promise made Keith's heart beat faster. "Okay," he whispered.

Shiro smiled and sat back, tipping his head up to the sky once again. He was still so close to Keith, his hand splayed in the dirt between them. 

Cautiously, Keith pulled his hands out from under his legs and leaned back, placing one hand close enough to Shiro that their fingers brushed. He held his breath, waiting to see whether Shiro would pull away or do nothing. 

Shiro stayed right where he was. 

Keith exhaled quietly and looked back to the stars, vast and innumerable in the dark sky above. It felt like they were the only two in the universe, him and Shiro on this little patch of desert. 

There was nowhere else Keith would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm love me some pining boys.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
